The Dragon and The Mutt
by PrincessChaos
Summary: [Under Revision]We all know how much Seto Kaiba hates Joey Wheeler, but what will happen if by some horrific chance they get stranded in an elevator together? Let’s just say not so well. NOT YAOI!
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

**PrincessChaos:** Welcome to my new story peeps!

**Kaiba:** Welcome…back to hell…

**PrincessChaos:** What did I tell you about behaving this way!?

**Kaiba:** Nothing…

**PrincessChaos:** (Throws a knife which manages to cut off a lock of his hair) Oh yes I did…

**Kaiba:** (Gulp) S-Sorry…

**PrincessChaos:** Good. You need to learn to respect people who can hurt you.

**Kaiba:** (Grumbles)

**PrincessChaos:** Okay then…this story is about Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. It's a one shot, short story, well maybe not. That is if I can add a lot more humor. And no it **ISN'T** a yaoi. Well they both get stuck in an elevator together, which we know we'll laugh about. We all know Kaiba and Joey hate each other, so get ready to cry from laughing. Now I introduce you The Dragon and The Mutt…ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! all I own is this story's plot.

* * *

_We all know how much Seto Kaiba hates Joey Wheeler, but what will happen if by some horrific chance they get stranded in an elevator together? Let's just say not so well._

**The Dragon and The Mutt**

_PrincessChaos_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Kaiba Corporations**

* * *

Seto Kaiba glared at Joey Wheeler in pure anger.

You see they both were trapped in an elevator.

Inside Kaiba Corporations.

**And this is how it all started… **

Joey had been stalking Kaiba all day demanding a duel.

O-o Since when is Joey a stalker? - PrincessChaos

Hey I'm no stalker! –Joey

Sure…now on with the story. - PrincessChaos

"Damn you Kaiba! Come on duel me!"

"No. You're a waste of my precious time."

"Look here moneybags! You're gonna duel me or else!"

Kaiba perked an eyebrow.

"Oh scary threatening people superior then yourself? How very mutt like."

"Stop callin' me a mutt! Now let's duel!"

"No," Kaiba said walking into the elevator. Joey followed.

"Stop damn stalking me mutt! Go chase your tail!"

"I ain't stalking ya'! And I'm not a mutt!" he yelled as he kicked the elevator.

And the elevator stopped suddenly…

**Back to the present…**

And you know what?

Joey broke the elevator, because of that kick.

But it was Kaiba's fault for calling him a mutt…

But then Joey had been stalking Kaiba all day…

Whatever.

The point is they were trapped in an elevator _together_.

Oh joy.

And Kaiba was on the edge of taking Joey's head and continuously slamming it against the elevator wall.

"Stop glarin' at me like that moneybags!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want mutt! You broke the damn elevator!"

"It was an accident! Anyways isn't this elevator suppose to be soph-soph--"

"Sophisticated? Yes it is."

Joey let out a snort, as if saying yah right.

As soon as Kaiba got out of the elevator was going to find out who designed this elevator then make sure they could never work in this town ever again. (O ME! Oh wait…eep!)

"Hey! Let's duel!"

Kaiba perked an eyebrow. How dense was Joey? Kaiba had been refusing all day, what makes him so sure that he wanted to duel now? Especially being trapped in an elevator with him, the mutt.

_Why the hell isn't there an emergency phone in this damn elevator!?_

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Afraid you're gonna lose huh?"

Kaiba snorted.

"Lose to an amateur such as yourself. Ha! I could beat you with my eyes close. You're a waste of my time."

"We're stuck in an elevator. We have the time."

"You planned this didn't you, mutt?"

"No."

"Oh yeah, I forgot your mother dropped you on your head. You don't have the brains to plan this."

"Hey! That was accidental!"

Kaiba blinked.

_Oh yeah…that explains a lot…_

"Is it going to kill ya' to duel me!?"

"Yes."

Joey clenched his fist and then opened it.

Kaiba perked an eyebrow at Joey.

"What? Going to hit me in my own building?"

Joey crossed his arms and sat on the floor Indian style. He remembered last time what had happened when he had tried to hurt Kaiba, he had ended up hurting himself instead.

"Wise choice."

"Why I…ada…"

Kaiba smirked.

"Do what?"

"Nuthin…"

"Hmm…thought so mutt…"

"I am not a damn mutt! Now stop calling me that!"

"Make me…mutt."

Oh…Kaiba was pushing Joey's buttons. He was a second away from jumping on Kaiba and beating him into a bloody pulp.

"Stop calling me a mutt!"

"Mutt. Mutt. Mutt."

Kaiba was enjoying this.

Joey's eye was twitching, Kaiba had crossed the line.

"**THAT'S IT!**"

Joey lunged at Kaiba, but he stepped aside and Joey ran into the steel elevator door. Ouch. Not that it made much of a difference to Joey's brain. (I made a joke!)

"**OW! OW! OW! OW!**" Joey yelled as he clutched onto his aching head. Kaiba couldn't help but let out a laugh. Joey looked at Kaiba shocked.

"Did ya' just laugh?"

Kaiba stopped laughing.

_Damn! I let it slip!_

"No….that's absurd."

"Ya' just laughed! It's Armageddon! **AH**!" Joey yelled running around in circles.

"Do you even know what Armageddon means?"

Joey stopped running…

"Uh…no."

Kaiba did an anime fall.

_And to think that I thought for a second after he hit the wall he finally got some brains._

"I'm hungry…"

Kaiba heard Joey's stomach growl.

Kaiba did an anime tear drop.

"Well I don't have any damn food!"

"You're cheap, man."

"I am **NOT** cheap! We're in a damn elevator! Not a fucking diner!"

"Ya' whatever…" Joey said as he crossed his arms.

Kaiba rubbed his temples…

_It's going to be a long…day._

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N ****T I N U E D -**

* * *

Author's Comments:

**PrincessChaos:** Joey's right…you're cheap.

**Kaiba:** Shut it!

**PrincessChaos:** Well…I never! Well you should have at least had a damn emergency phone in the elevator!

**Kaiba:** You wrote the story like that remember?

**PrincessChaos:** Oh ya! And I'm the guy who made the "sophisticated" elevator!

**Kaiba:** You shall pay…

**PrincessChaos:** (Gulp) Rawr?

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -**

* * *

**_The Dragon and The Mutt _copyright**© **12.07.2004** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note:

I am SO sorry that I didn't update yesterday! Please forgive! I was taking care of my mother, who was sick, she feels much better today, thankfully. Anyways…welcome to the next chappie peeps hope you like…ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! all I own is this story's plot.

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**To StarWolf4 – **Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this!

**To Kikoken –** Yup, you're right this is going to be HELL. Poor Joey…and poor Kaiba. LOL. Thanks for the review!

**To HornViper2 –** Glad you find it funny! And yes there is a next chapter! Yah! LOL.

_Now I introduce you to Chapter One…after a long wait. (Suddenly runs away from a mob of people) I'm said I'm SORRY I took long! Don't hurt me!_

* * *

_We all know how much Seto Kaiba hates Joey Wheeler, but what will happen if by some horrific chance they get stranded in an elevator together? Let's just say not so well._

**The Dragon and The Mutt**

_PrincessChaos_

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Kaiba Corporations**

* * *

Kaiba was incoherently cursing under his breathe in one of the many languages he knows, as Joey kept chanting, "Hungry…"

"**WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?**"

"Hungry…so hungry…"

Kaiba growled.

"**SHUT UP!**"

All of a sudden Kaiba's stomach growled. His eyes widened. And he cursed under his breathe.

"Damn stomach…"

Joey's sensitive canine (XD) hearing heard it…

"Ya' hungry too?"

"No…my stomach just likes to make noises," Kaiba said sarcastically, rolling his eyes,"…no shit Sherlock."

"Well I'm hungry too."

"I didn't notice from all your chanting of I'm hungry," Kaiba said mockingly.

"Are ya' mocking me."

"No…what makes you think that?"

"Shut up….so hungry…can't ya' call someone to bring us food?"

"We…wait a minute. You're a genius….nah that's giving you _way_ too much credit."

"Hey!"

Kaiba ignored him and took his cell phone out. He stared at the phone.

"No signal!? Dammit you piece of shit!" he yelled as he chucked the phone barely hitting Joey on the head as it slammed against the elevator wall sending the frame and batteries along with parts flying all over.

_So much for getting out of here…_

"Watch where ya' throwin' things! Ya' could have taken my head off!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Bastard…"

Kaiba smirked. He was used to being called that by many others.

Joey searched his pockets for any candy bars he may have had earlier and saved in his pocket. He found a half eaten chocolate bar which had already melted to a goop that didn't even look like chocolate. He started to eat it.

"Want some?" Joey asked. He may hate the guy but he didn't want him to starve. Actually he wanted Kaiba to beg for it. Kaiba scrunched his nose in disgust. Was Joey expecting him to go on his knees and beg for _that_? Yah right. Kaiba, the guy who eats caviar and drinks the most expensive of wines imported from god knows where is going to eat the already saliva infested candy bar that didn't even look like chocolate. Fat chance.

"No."

"Suit ya' self."

Kaiba's stomach growled but he paid no mind. He needed to get out of this elevator!

Joey finished up his candy bar licking of all the goop that he had on his fingers. Kaiba scrunched up his face in disgust.

He better not touch me after that…

"When do ya' think we getting out?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Joey shrugged.

"Out of all the damn people I had to be stuck with you…"

"Ya' should feel honored."

"Very…" Kaiba said sarcastically.

Joey grinned not catching the sarcasm…

Kaiba groaned and Joey's stupidity…

"I was being sarcastic mutt…"

"I knew that!" Joey lied, "And I ain't a mutt, moneybags!"

"It's I'm not…not I ain't…"

"Stop correcting me grammar!"

"My grammar…"

"Stop it!"

"No."

Joey growled…

"Stop growling mutt, I'm not the damn mailman…"

"I'm not a mutt!"

"Yes you are…"

"If I'm a mutt you're a dragon!"

"I know…"

Joey's eye twitched and he slammed his head over and over again against the elevator door…

_Why me?_

Both Kaiba and Joey thought in unison…

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -**

* * *

Author's Comments:

LOL. Joey and Kaiba thinking the same. If they both knew…they would probably kill me for writing this. LOL. So what you think?

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -**

* * *

**_The Dragon and The Mutt _copyright**© **12.07.2004** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note:

I. Hate. My. Algebra. Teacher. She is a witch! RRR! Because of her my updates can take up to a week! EVIL! TEACHER! Whatever…evil…now I introduce you to the next chapter…ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own Yu-Gi-Oh!? No. I do NOT however I do own this story's plot!

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**To StarWolf4 –** You're right so much can happen in an elevator! No need to hunt me down! I updated! Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying the story!

**To Kikoken –** Yup! The madness continues BWHAHAHA—(Cough, cough, choke) Water…thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying this!

**To Coffee-time –** NO! NO! NO! I do NOT write yaoi's (Not like there's anything wrong with them), especially Joey and Seto pairings! Besides Joey has Mai and Seto has Serenity! This is just some humor fic and is rated R for the sole reason of the ill language coming out of those two. "Better safe then sorry!" Otherwise the rating would be PG-13! Thanks for the review! Glad I'm making you laugh!

**To Soul Schuyler –** Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying this!

**To Kilara-May –** No need to go on strike! And no need to wet yourself! The next chapter is here! Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying the story!

**To Mewtwo of the Dark World –** The next chapter is here! No need to die from laughing! Thanks for the review!

_Now after a LONG wait I introduce you to the next chapter…ENJOYEE!

* * *

_

_We all know how much Seto Kaiba hates Joey Wheeler, but what will happen if by some horrific chance they get stranded in an elevator together? Let's just say not so well._

**The Dragon and The Mutt**

_PrincessChaos

* * *

_

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

**Kaiba Corporations

* * *

**

Kaiba rubbed his temples.

Joey sighed.

"I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. I want to go back home so Seren can make me some dinner," Joey's stomach growled.

"Who?"

"My sista. You stay away from her…"

Kaiba smirked.

"And what are you going to do mutt if I didn't?"

"Beat you into a bloody pulp."

"I'll like to see you try."

"I will! You stay away from her!"

"Oh please. Shut up and stay quiet. I'm not interested in a Wheeler such as yourself."

"Good don't."

"Fine I won't."

Sure…- PrincessChaos

"Anyway isn't Mokuba worried about you?"

_Good question…why isn't the brat worrying?

* * *

_

**Kaiba Manor

* * *

**

Mokuba lay on the couch hanging off it while concentrating on his game.

"HAHA! Take that—No! I died! Dammit!"

Obviously he was too preoccupied with the game, to care if his brother was home or not…

Isn't he the most caring little brother in the world?

Peh…ya' right…

* * *

**Kaiba Corporations

* * *

**

"Why you so quiet all of a sudden Kaiba?"

"I feel like it mutt. Got a problem with that?"

"I don't like silence."

"What is the mutt afraid of solitude?"

"Sola what?"

Kaiba did an anime fall.

"You're seriously dumber than I thought."

"Hey!"

Kaiba stood up and leaned against the wall crossing his arms across his chest, like he was doing so before.

"What is solatitude anyways?"

"It's solitude and your puny little incompetent thing which you call a brain won't be able to comprehend. Therefore, I am not going to waste my breathe on you explaining the definition of solitude."

Ouch.

That would have hurt if Joey understood, but he was clueless.

Like always… (XD)

"What?" Joey asked not understanding one word Kaiba had said.

Kaiba let out a sigh of irritation.

"To clear this up I said I am not going to waste my breathe telling you what solitude means."

"Why couldn't you just say that? You already wasted your breathe telling me this."

Ouch.

Joey got Kaiba there.

Kaiba was stunned but quickly recovered.

"You're actually using that empty nutshell you call a head to think?"

"Tha—Hey!"

Kaiba chuckled in his throat.

"Stop laughing money bags. I'll get ya' for this!"

"And how shall you?"

Joey opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Well I'm waiting mutt…"

Silence…

"Shut up. Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked.

"Took you long enough."

Joey growled and crossed his arms as he sat back down Indian style.

"I wonder what Seren's doing…" Joey thought aloud.

"Did anyone tell you you're random?"

"Nope. You're the first."

* * *

**Wheeler Residence

* * *

**

Serenity relaxed in her bathtub. She sighed as she stretched…

"So quiet and nice without onii-chan **(1)** around. Hopefully he won't come home 'till later…"

Unlike Mokuba, Serenity was aware that her big brother was not home.

But right now she didn't care…

She was at peace…

And was savoring the moment…

While Kaiba and Joey were dreading theirs.

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Info:**

**(1)** – Onii-chan. Japanese for big brother.

* * *

Author's Comments:

This chapter sucked. There was not much humor but don't worry the humor shall soon return! I'm just wasn't really in the mood, you know school and all…well we all know that no one cares that Kaiba and Joey is missing. Let's just hope someone does! (Or don't! XD)

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_The Dragon and The Mutt _copyright**© **12.07.2004** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos_**


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note:

Christ! I haven't update in a while haven't I! Eh…sorry? Please forgive (Does puppy eyes) Any who…here's the next chapter…ENJOYEE!

**-NOTCICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-**

I have started a C2 Community called Seto and Serenity foreva. If anyone would like to join please notify me. I am in also need of staff members, so if you would like to be a staff member please tell that also.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Must this disclaimer mock me so…all I own is this story's plot.

* * *

**Quote of the day:** "People who say anything is possible, obviously has never tried to slam a revolving door." – Unknown

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**StarWolf4 –** Thanks for the luck Star but I think I failed that class and it's a little too late to bring the grade up…poo…well I updated be happy! Thanks for the review!

**Mewtwo of the Dark World –** Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it!

**Kilara-May –** Whoa calm down, I wouldn't want to be the cause of your heart attack now would I? I'm kidding…thanks for the review! No need to hunt me down and hit me, I've updated! (Finally…)

**kikoken –** Yeah…I know not to humorous, however I brought back the humor in this chappie! Hehe! Yes Kaiba can insult, god knows how long it took me to write just that line! Gees…a simple (Addressed to Kaiba) "you're stupid and I'm not going to waste my breathe on you" would have done it Kaiba…but no, you just had to make it complex…  
**Kaiba:** Shut it!  
**PrincessChaos:** EEP! Shutting…  
Thanks for the review!

**Chaos Flower –** I updated don't do anything to me now…loved your review BTW. Thanks so much!

**Coffee-time –** I finally updated! Yah! (Confetti and other crazy stuff fall down) Okay now…thanks so much for the review! Glad you're enjoying the ficcie!

**saviorclaw –** Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

_So sorry I took so long to update. Please forgive me (Does puppy eyes) Anyway go read and…ENJOYEE!

* * *

_

_We all know how much Seto Kaiba hates Joey Wheeler, but what will happen if by some horrific chance they get stranded in an elevator together? Let's just say not so well._

**The Dragon and The Mutt**

_PrincessChaos

* * *

_

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

**Kaiba Corporations

* * *

**

Joey frowned and continued to pace inside the elevator aggravating Kaiba…

"Would you stop pacing mutt and sit your ass down!"

"Shut up! Unlike ya' I'm tryin' to think a way to get outta here!"

Kaiba perked an eyebrow…

"You're thinking?"

Kaiba suddenly burst out laughing.

Joey frowned.

"Ya' I'm thinkin' got a problem wit dat?" Joey asked growling.

"No not at all, I just never knew you ever tried to think."

"Har-har moneybags…"

As Kaiba continued to laugh, Joey looked around the elevator. He looked up and saw the emergency exit…

_Yes! Now for a boost!_

He looked at Kaiba…

"Kaiba shut up and give me a lift!" Joey yelled.

Kaiba stopped laughing and growled.

"Don't tell me to shut up! And what do you mean a lift?" Kaiba asked obviously annoyed.

Joey pointed upward, "There's an emergency exit, I need ya' to give me a boost so I can go and get some help."

Kaiba stared at the emergency exit then at Joey, "On the contrary. You. Mutt. Are lifting me up. I do not trust you to go and get help when you're out."

"What!? I don't trust ya' either!" Joey yelled.

"Well you're are going to have to, because I am not boosting you up."

"Neither am I!"

Stalemate.

"You will boost me up mutt if you know what's good for you! It was your damn fault that we are stuck in here in the first place, therefore you _are_ and _will_ shut up and do it my way!"

"Say's who!?"

"Me! Now cup your damn hands together and let me stand on them!"

"No!"

"Mutt!"

"I'm not a damn mutt!"

"Either you do it my way or we are staying here until the help comes to us!"

"The I guess we'll wait 'cause I am not lifting ya'!"

"Yes you are! I refuse to stay here any longer!"

"Make me!"

Kaiba growled and lunged at Joey. Joey yelped as he hit the floor with Kaiba on top of him having a firm grip on his shirt collar and continuously slamming his head over and over again onto the elevator floor.

Violent isn't he? **- PrincessChaos**

"We. Are. Going. To. Do. It. My. Way. Mutt!" Kaiba yelled as he kept shaking Joey.

"Get offa of me you psych—"

Just then they heard the creaking of metal…

Kaiba stopped shaking Joey and rolled off of him to sit beside him. His eyes darted around the elevator…

"What was that?" Joey asked as he sat up rubbing his neck, forgetting that he was almost killed by Kaiba for a moment.

"Do I look like I know!?" Kaiba yelled. Just then they heard a snap of a cable…

Uh-Oh…

The elevator started to creak and shake…

"The cabl—"

"We're gonna die!" Joey yelled in sudden panic.

With that the elevator suddenly jolted downward and Kaiba and Joey clung onto each other, without realizing it, as the elevator tumbled down…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" they both screamed as loud as they could as they continued as the elevator continued to fall…

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

Author's Comments:

BWHAHAHAHA! I leave you with another evil cliffie! Yes I know it was a short chappie however I wanted to leave off with a cliffie so if you want an update fast you got to review me! BWHAHAHA! (Suddenly being chase by a mob of angry readers) AHHHH!!! Have mercy!

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_The Dragon and The Mutt _copyright**© **12.07.2004** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note:

Oh! Wow! I got more readers and a lot of reviews! YAH! Maybe I should do cliffie's more often  
Readers: NO!  
Kidding I was kidding but still I just might (Grins slyly) You never know…now go and read and ENJOYEE!

**-IMPORTANT.NOTICE-IMPORTANT.NOTICE-IMPORTANT.NOTICE-IMPORTED.NOTICE-IMPORTED.NOTICE-**

I won't be able to update much until after February 2nd due to me having a huge midterm test that will affect 1/3 of my grade. YOW! However I may find the time between studying to update, since I will have early dismissals during the midterms which starts on January 27th and ends February 2nd. Thank you for your cooperation!

**-IMPORTANT.NOTICE-IMPORTANT.NOTICE-IMPORTANT.NOTICE-IMPORTED.NOTICE-IMPORTED.NOTICE-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked I was not rich and did not have my own REAL Seto Kaiba bishie all to myself. What could that possibly mean if I do not have these things? One thing….I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

**Quote of the day:** "Me? Duel you? I'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire." – Seto Kaiba (_Kaiba Seto_) from **_YGO_**.

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**Coffee-time** – 0.o Kill Joey huh? LOL. Kidding I love both Kaiba and Joey to bits and would never dream of ever killing them (Whistles innocently) Thanks so much for the review!

**Kikoken** – We DO enjoy driving Kaiba insane don't we? (Ruffles hair as well)  
**Kaiba:** If you do not get your hand off of me in 0.001 seconds I will break it.  
**PrincessChaos:** (Quickly pulls hand away) Gees! Issues much Kaiba fat-boy!  
**Kaiba:** I am NOT fat! Why do people suggest that I am fat!? Cause I am not!  
**PrincessChaos:** Whatever…cow…  
**Kaiba:** (Growls)  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW!

**Chaos Flower** – Who me? Would I possible ever dream of killing Joey and Kaiba? …Possibly. (Grins evilly) Thanks for the wonderful review!

**StarWolf4** – Did the power go out? Possibly, you'll just have to read and find out, BWHAHA! 0.o I have got to stop laughing like that…no need to chase me for updating! I did (Finally) Thanks for the fabulous review!

**Vaporeon13204** – Thanks, but the story is rated R for a reason, the cursing. Some chapter's have more cursing then other's but the first one in my opinion has the most. Maybe you should read the other chapter's as well! Thanks for the review!

**Slifer02 **– Thanks so much for the review! Glad you're enjoying it and finding it cool! And I think there are enough reader's forcing me to update, but thanks for joining as well!

**Mesha Melee **– Thanks for the review! Glad you are liking the story so far!

**Kilara-May** – 0.o Beat me with a giant fish? But then I will smell like fish and I HATE fish! :P So I updated, so don't beat me with it! Please! LOL. Thanks so much for the review!

**Mewtwo of the Dark World** – Glad you are finding the story funny! Thanks for the review!

* * *

_We all know how much Seto Kaiba hates Joey Wheeler, but what will happen if by some horrific chance they get stranded in an elevator together? Let's just say not so well._

**The Dragon and The Mutt**

_PrincessChaos

* * *

_

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

**Kaiba Corporations

* * *

**

Joey and Kaiba groaned in unison as they both regained consciousness after being unconscious for quite a while.

"Wha…wha happened?" Joey asked rubbing his aching head. Kaiba stood up throwing the pieces of construction material off of him.

"What does it look like mutt!? The elevator cable snapped and the elevator fell down to the basement level!"

"Oh…" Joey mumbled. Kaiba stood there silent closing his eyes as the elevator light kept flickering on and off continuously. Joey growled.

"The damn light is gettin' on my nerves!" Joey yelled, standing up as well.

"Live with it, it's our only source of light," Kaiba said.

"I'll fix it then!" Joey said removing his shoe.

"For the love of Ra put the damn thing back on, mutt! It's bad enough I'm stuck in an elevator with you! I don't want to suffocate from intoxicating fumes as well!"

Joey narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to fix the light with my shoe."

"And how is that?" Kaiba asked perking an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Throw the shoe at the light," Joey said as a matter-of-factly.

"Don't you—"

Joey threw the shoe and his it. The light stood still finally.

"See I told ya' I would—"

The light all of a sudden shut off…

"…Fix it…"

"Great job mutt, now we can't see anything! You're lucky because when I find your neck I'm ringing it!" Kaiba yelled as he started to grope around for Joey's neck.

Joey gulped as he felt Kaiba trench coat touching his ankle.

He didn't want to die, especially in an elevator in Kaiba Corporations.

"Hey I was tryin' to fix it! Can you blame me?"

"You broke it! Of course I can blame you just as I have blamed you for the mess that we are in: Being stuck here in an elevator! Now where the hell are you!?"

"Can't we talk this ova or somethin'?" Joey suggested.

"We'll talk when my hands find your neck!" Kaiba yelled and suddenly grabbed Joey's collar.

EEP!

"Hey man let's talk this over, yah?" Joey asked, as he looked directly at Kaiba. His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness and he can see fairly well the outline of Kaiba…and his bright icy eyes, which were dangerously narrowed into slits that resembled a cobra's.

YIKES!

Kaiba clenched his teeth and slammed Joey into the wall.

"This is your entire damn fault! If you hadn't been following me all day demanding a duel this would have not happened!"

"If ya' would have accepted it, we wouldn't be in this preciment."

"It's predicament you imbecile! And a duelist of my quality would never duel a low rate duelist such as you!" Kaiba spat.

Ouch.

Joey frowned.

"Why'd ya' have to be so insultin', man."

"Because I can!" Kaiba yelled and slammed his once more causing something to fall out of Joey's pocket. Kaiba heard the clank of the item and all of a sudden a light appeared.

The light belonged to the item.

It was a flashlight.

What the hell was the mutt doing caring a flashlight in his pocket!?

"Why didn't you tell me you have a bloody flashlight in your pocket!?" Kaiba yelled as he let go of Joey and picked the flashlight up.

"I did'n know," Joey yelled rubbing his neck.

_Stupid moneybags…_

"There should be a way out of here…all we need to do is find it," Kaiba said.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you listening!?" Kaiba yelled flashing the flashlight at Joey's face.

"Hey! Watch were ya' pointing that thing! Ya' could have blinded me!"

"Whatever…" Kaiba mumbled and started to search for a way out. Joey sighed.

_Hopefully I can get the hell outta here soon…

* * *

_

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

Author's Comments:

I was not too fond of this chapter, but the next one will be funnier, trust me. XD I updated for the sole reason, because I forced myself. XD I should be updating the other stories Friday hopefully. Till then sayonara!

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_The Dragon and The Mutt _copyright**© **12.07.2004** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


End file.
